Dare or Truth
by KaiTheFox
Summary: A friendly game of Truth or Dare- I Mean... DARE or Truth. (No-longer accepting Dare/Truth Ideas for characters.) Also, thanks to my two fans- deaththehedgehog and West Tisbury, for keeping me going on this story. You two rock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: What is Dare or Truth?  
(A/N: Lost and Forgotten Memories, I now realize you were not just flaming me. Thank you, I'm taking your advice, see, A/N at the beginning.)

Sonic's POV:

It was nice… My friends were all here… Even Shadow and Silver, I don't know which of the two I expected to come less! Shadow was actually kind of… friendly, and I thought, no, I swear I was dreaming… He was respectful. I was fond of this little trait he gained… I always avoided Amy at these parties Kai threw. Who is Kai you ask, a fox tails made friends with, and boy, could this fox throw parties. Now, I could go on and on about this party, I think I will- "Sonic, Amy, time for dare or truth!" Kai said. This is the one time I can't avoid Amy at these parties… Dare or Truth... A game Kai made.

"Sonic, Dare or Truth?" Kai asked. "Wait, I forgot how to play." I choked out.

Everyone except Tails and Knuckles Groaned, the fox and echidna chuckled; they knew it was to keep Amy away a little longer… "OK, first off… Um, Oh yeah, Truth or Dare, is not the same as Dare or Truth! In Dare or Truth, You pick a card randomly from this box, without looking, then whatever side is facing up; "Dare" or "Truth" Is what you have to choose, then, the person next to you gives you the "Dare", If you got "Truth" though, then just ask a random person a question, when you get "Dare", You have to dare the person across from you, or the two people next to them, remember, use the dare the person next to you suggested, finally… The first dare suggested is the one you have to use!" Kai was panting for breath, but we all understood. Time to pick my card…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He Licked the Floor!?

Sonic's POV:

Time to pick my card… It's a Truth.

"Truth!" I blurted out "Tails! What is the dumbest thing you've ever said?" I asked. He took a sip of soda then said- "'I like Pie' is what I said, then I laughed." Knuckles, who was taking a chug of soda when he said that shot it out his nose laughing, we all laughed. (A/N: I was laughing hardcore when I wrote that.) Tails picked his card.

"Dare!" Tails shouted. "Dare him to lick his shoe." I heard Kai quietly laugh and say. "Knuckles! I dare you to lick your shoe!" Tails said, and then Knuckles groaned. He _actually_ licked his shoe then coughed and fake-gagged. We all chuckled. Knuckles pulled out a card.

"Dare!" Knuckles grinned evilly at Tails. "Dare Kai to lick the floor." Amy demanded. "Kai! I dare you to lick the floor!" Knuckles declared. "OK." He licked the floor immediately, and then said- "I think the macaroni and cheese is done! I'll check!" Everyone just sat there, with this- "0.o" expression on their face till he came back. He said- You look like you all just saw a ghost, you all OK?" Kai asked. We all just said- "We are OK…" Kai picked a card.

"Truth!" Kai yelled. "Amy! Why won't you leave Sonic alone?" We all didn't expect THAT question. "Because I love him!" Easy question, Kai… Amy picked a card. My fingers were crossed.

"Dar-! TRUTH?!" "YES!" I shouted, before ducking back down. "Sonic! I Dar- I mean… Sonic! Why don't you like me?!" Amy asked. 'Because you are CRAZY!' I almost said. "If you didn't come on so strong, maybe I might possibly kind of probably almost like you a little bit more…" I picked a card, not wanting to get killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Calming Mac & Cheese

(A/N: Somebody didn't LIKE my author's notes in the middle of my stories. And, my paragraphs are OK… My punctuation is a little off… So, you a grammar NAZI or something? Nobody is perfect. Accept that.)

Sonic's POV:

"… Truth. Shadow, why are you being so nice…? By your standards at least…" I asked, nervous he would punch me.

"To be honest, I didn't feel NOT showing up. I'd never been to one of these parties… Guess I was just curious, and I wanted to be a pleasant Guest." He blandly explained.

"Shadow. Wanted. To. Be. Pleasant?!" Amy said.

Kai could sense the tension in the room. "Let's take a break for some macaroni and cheese..." He said awkwardly.

"No. I want to know why everyone thinks I can't be pleasant." Shadow asked, aggravated.

"I think it is NOT possible, I see it happening, but I don't believe it." Tails said.

A bang on the ground was heard. We all flinched and turned to the source of the sound- Kai.

"MAC AND CHEESE, KITCHEN, NOW, OR THE GAME ENDS HERE." Kai said firmly.

"OK…" We all said shocked.

After a bit we returned, the Mac and Cheese was OK. It did calm everybody down a little.

Shadow picked a card.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Trump Cards

(A/N: I had this "Special Cards" idea since the beginning, but decided not to introduce it till now, not just making up a new rule. Also, FIRST POINT OF VIEW SWITCH!)

Shadow's POV:

"Huh? This card is Velvet…?" I said. "WHY, WHY IS IT VELVET?"

"Velvet cards are cards that you get to keep for three turns. You can choose a category, Dare or Truth, but if you choose dare, or truth, you have to use that for each turn but the Dare and Truth rules still apply to that one. Also, ahead of time, if you get a Gold card with Ivory lace, you Can Direct a dare at anyone you want, and you can even choose your own dare for it." Kai said, very longwindedly.

"So basically like trump cards, or special cards?" I asked.

"Yeah, OH, and if you get a Black card, you have to Hide it from everyone. But you can choose Dare or Truth freely, if even ONE person finds out you get a Black one, you have to answer your own dares for two turns, or allow everyone in the circle to ask you an embarrassing question. And it being embarrassing is MANDATORY!" Kai said, LONGWINDEDLY, again…

"Then I choose… Dare! Sonic, I dare you to…" An evil grin made its way to my face. "…Kiss Amy."

"Shoot me now, instead?" He asked, Genuinely…

"Sure, we'll call it, 'Kissed by a Shotgun', JUST KISS AMY."

He kissed her cheek, that ran to the bathroom yelling annoyed.

"Drama Queen…" Knuckles said.

He came back GLARING into my soul… I was creeped out…

"My turn to pick a card." He said flatly.

But then he was smiling… Grinning, even, it was unsettling… - "Dare, Shadow…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: New Player (A/N: For whatever reason, Microsoft Office stopped working, this chapter was written from notepad...  
Also, OC Numero Uno has been chosen, credit goes to... West Tisbury! Thank you for submitting "Ryoko the German Shepherd"!  
Edit: Now I will write on wordpad...)

Shadow's POV:

"So, Shadow, I got Dare... You are across from me, you made me kiss Amy. Ready to beg for mercy?" Sonic said.  
"So? You still have to have someone suggest a dare for you." I said. "Not really." He said showing his card... Gold... Ivory lace... "DAMNITT!" I yelled.  
"HA! Shadow! I dare you to-" There was a sudden ring at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Kai said.

Kai's POV:

'I wonder who it could be?' I thought.  
I opened the door, and a German Shepard was at the door. Being a Fox, I am afraid of certain kinds of dogs. Before she could even say anything, I yelped and Knuckles came running and said- "What's Wrong Kai?!"  
"G-German Sh-Shepard..." I said, humiliated by my reaction.  
"Sorry for my friend... Oh, nice to see you Ryoko!"  
"It's alright, he just scared me a bit. Nice to see you too, Knuckles." The German Shepard said.  
"Come on in Ryoko... Have some tea, It'll Calm you."  
"Thanks..." Ryoko said.

Knuckles' POV:

'I feel sorry for her, coming in to get yelped at. Poor Kai... He was so scared...' I thought.  
Suddenly, we heard shadow groaning. We all walked in to see the black hedgehog in a dress. _AND_ makeup. We all straight-out Laughed.  
Meanwhile, sonic was sitting down, grinning, then said- "That Dare was worth it."  
"Oh, Sonic?" Shadow said.  
"Yeah?" Sonic asked.  
"Keep in mind, I have a Velvet Triple-Dare card for two more turns."  
Sonic's look change more to one of the realization of a stupid mistake.  
He looked at Shadow one more time. "Oh, well... That dare was _**Still**_ worth it." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sour Attitude

(A/N: I never thought this story would be popular... Like... At all. Thanks for wanting me to keep it going! Oh, and the OC's suggestions are now over, only one person, West Tisbury, submitted an OC in the _**Appropriate Manner**_. I'll just use two of my other OC's.)

Narrarator's POV:

"Nice to see you, _Shadett_. Sonic, Amy, and you too Tails!" Ryoko said.

"Hi Ryoko!" Everyone, except Shadow, said. Shadow went to go take off the dress and makeup. While they waited for Shadow to return, Kai said, then asked- "It's nice to meet you Ryoko. Want to play Dare or Truth with us?" "Oh yeah... Amy told me about this game. I'll play!"

"Exellent! Ryoko's turn!" Kai said, just as Shadow came in. "What? But, Sonic just used Dare on ME! Meaning it's my turn!" Shadow said, irritated. "Ugh. Fine. You dare Sonic to dare you to SIT DOWN AND RESPECT KAI." Kai replied. Shadow sat. With a scowl on his face. "Um... Hi..." Silver said. "Oh, hi! Uh... Who are you?" Ryoko asked. "I'm S-Silver..." He said, nervous. Amy started giggling. "Silver... Nice name!" Ryoko said, with a smile on her face. Silver's face went red. "You sit right here Ryoko!" Kai said, pointing next to Silver's spot, then wining at the Ivory hedgehog. Silver's blush intensified. "Oh, by the way, Silver, my name is Ryoko." She said, holding her hand out to him, he shook it. "OK! Now that you know everybody... Your turn Ryoko!" She drew her card, getting a Truth. "Truth...! Silver! Have you ever had a crush before?"

Silver's POV:

_'Not until now...'_ I thought. "No... Not really..." I responded. "OK. Cool, lone wolf, Eh?" She asked. "Kinda..." I said. _'I'm a nervous IDIOT.'_ I thought.

(A/N: West Tisbury, hope ya don't mind, but can I have silver have a crush on Ryoko, like, the second he sees her? Just my personal... Mind thingies want that to happen. Also, I felt that silver was neglected during the first five chapters... So the next two chapters (7+8) are in ALL Silver's POV.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Guys

(A/N: So... I am going to start with... I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR COMMENTS werewolf lover99. STOP TRYING! Oh, and the seating order changed after they got back from mac and cheese. So...

Silver's POV:

I drew my card- "Dare!" I shouted. "Sonic! I dare you to kick Shadow in the head!"

Everyone looked at me, and before Shadow could glare- "OW!" Sonic kicked him in the face. "THE HELL?!" He asked getting up and running over to me, I stopped him with my Telekinesis. "Payback for when you let sonic get away, then kicked me like that." (Reference to the worst game ever.) He grumbled, and I put him back in his spot. Sonic drew a card- "Dare!" "Kai! I dare you to... make bad mac and cheese!" Kai's expression changed from happy to a sort of are-you-kidding-that's-like-asking-a-bird-not-to-fly look. "And if you can't you have to drink... What I'm about to go make in the blender!" He said, getting up to do just that. We all heard another knock at the door. "I'll get i-" "No, no, you won't kai." Knuckles said, then went to get the door.

Knuckles' POV:

I opened the door. "Is this the home of-?" "OMG KNUX THE ECHIDNA!" His loud friend interupted. "Sorry about that..." The black bird apologized. "The home of Sonic the Hedgehog?" The red bird asked. "Yes, why?" "Kai invited us!" The two birds said. "Where's Sonic?" "Kitchen." I replied. They both walked in- "Were ready for Dare or Truth (TM) Kai! (Couldn't resist. XD) "Oh, sorry knuckles, our names are Solar and Lunar." they said, in sync.

(Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to choose two OC's since no-one properly submitted ANY OC's. Oh, and new story soon, dare or truth is over. Don't glare. This story is running low on ideas so next chap is the last chap. Maybe.)


End file.
